Eyes
by Quixotic04
Summary: Ok, so this is a story for the background of two of my OCs, Hearts and Queen. R&R, and hope its not confusing! summaries suck.


**Eyes**

By Kayla West

A small girl looked up at the clown like dressed next to her. "Where are we going Uncle J?" she asked innocently, her bright green eyes shining. "Well my dear girl, we are going on a field trip~!" Uncle J, also known as the dreaded Joker, said gleefully. The other little girl holding her apparent twin's hand, piped up. "A field trip?" she asked just as innocently. "Yes, we are going to meet my dear colleague, Scarecrow!" "Like from the Wizard of Oz?" they both asked simultaneously. Joker ignored them, then announced, letting go of the girl's hands in the process, "Ah! Here he is!" Joker skipped over to scarecrow and stuck out his arm, gesturing to the girls. "Scarecrow! These are the girls I promised you! They are soon to be my protégés! This is Queen," he gestured to the first girl, "and Ace,." He said motioning to the second. The mini Jokers looked up, grinning like their mentor, but not creepy, frankly, they were quite adorable. They looked to be about nine, identical twins, with the same long thick black hair, and big brilliant green almond shaped eyes. They were dressed very similar to Joker, but their styles differed, the only way one could tell them apart. The one called Ace had a knee length green pleated skirt, and a purple trench coat with many, many pockets, Mary Jane's, and a big green bow in her hair. The other, presumably Queen, had purple pants, and a green coat, buttoned all the way up, also with many pockets. They both wore messily applied clown makeup, and a huge yet slightly unnerving grin.

"You must be the Scarecrow that uncle J keeps talking about….." The elder twin said holding out her small hand that wasn't clasping her sisters, the only sign that they were nervous. "Ahh, yes, I've heard about you two…" the scarecrow replied creepily, as he sunk down to their level. Ace looked up at Joker who grinned and nodded enthusiastically, before she stepped forward. "Hi! I'm Kathleen, but Uncle J calls me Ace. Do you know the wizard?" she asked naively, not scared at all by the mask. "What?" scarecrow asked. "You're the scarecrow right? So you went with Dorothy and the tin man and ToTo and the lion to go see the wizard right?" She frowned, pouting a bit. "You know…. 'Weeeee'rreeeee off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" she sang, and Queen giggled a bit then whispered something in her sister's ear, making the little girl deflate. "oh. Never mind…." She said disappointed. Both of the elder supervillians chuckled, then Joker instructed the girls to follow him, and he led them to what looked to be a hospital room with two beds in it. The two skipped behind their mentor, Ace humming 'we're off to see the wizard' and they both agilely climbed onto the beds. Joker looked down on them, and scowled a bit making the two cower the smallest bit, "Now my lovelies, I want you to listen to Scarecrow today alright?" Queen glanced at her sister, doing some twin thing, and looked up with a smile warm enough to melt even Mr. Freeze's heart, and they answered in unison, "We will Uncle J~" Joker smiled, and then nodded. "good girls." He then yelled at a goon to help him with the beds. They entered a filthy room with a huge bubbling vat in it. "SCARECROWWWWWWW~!" Joker yelled. "Calm down my dear Joker…" he drawled popping up from behind the vat. The two talked, discussing the experiment, and the twins yawned, and jumped off the beds, and climbed up joker's legs, each standing on a shoulder. Joker ignored them, while Scarecrow raised a brow under his mask, but they continued talking. The girls once again got bored and began chasing each other around the big room, doing flips and acrobatic stunts. The villains had relocated to a room that was shielded by a bullet proof glass wall. The plan apparently was to inject the stuff in the vat into the girl's bloodstreams. All of a sudden, scarecrow yelled something and the two backed up to the back of the glass room shielding their faces in case the glass broke and the goop in the vat exploded. Queen and ace were bot drenched with the scalding soup, and it got in their eyes, they screamed, loudly and in pain, this was worse than when Harley had used the pepper spray. They collapsed, and within 5 minutes, Joker had rescued his girls, and had them on new clean beds. Scarecrow was working on cleaning them up as they writhed in pain, sobbing, tears streaming trying to get the stuff out of their eyes, but scarecrow injected a sedative, knocking them both out. Joker was furious, and screeched at Scarecrow, but they eventually got the two awake. They classified the experiment as a failure. There was permanent damage to their minds and eyes. They could see perfectly, but they had black splotches on their irises. Little did they know, the experiment was a complete success, and these girls would never be the same again.

**~THE END~**


End file.
